mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold
is one of the ranks on Minecraft Central. It costs 20.00 USD and is purchasable from the server's webstore. This rank was added on the 2nd of February 2014. 'Features' Global= ---- ▪ Ability to join full servers |-| Minigames/Lobbies= ---- ▪ Ability to use /Fly in the Lobbies ▪ +2000 Credits upon purchase ▪ Spawn with a Wolf in Survival Games ▪ /Workbench in Survival Games and UHC (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ Explosive Arrows in Skywars and Team Skywars ▪ 4 Death Animations (Bloody Death, Musical Death, Romantic Death and Happy Death) ▪ 6 Lobby Morphs (Chicken Morph, Sheep Morph, Pig Morph, Wolf Morph, Cow Morph and Mooshroom Morph) ▪ 6 Lobby Pets (Chicken Pet, Wolf Pet, Ocelot Pet, Sheep Pet, Pig Pet and Cow Pet) ▪ Panda Clothing Set ▪ Winter Clothing Set |-| Skyblock= ---- ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners ▪ /Kit Gold - Every 48 hours |-| Creative= ---- ▪ +4 Extra Plots (5 in total) ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Vanish (Become invisible) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to use redstone |-| KitPvP= ---- ▪ x2 Money Per Kill ▪ /Bottle (Ability to bottle up EXP into a bottle) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Gold - Every 15 minutes |-| Prison= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ +1 Extra Plot (2 in total) ▪ /Warp DMine (Access to the Donator Mine) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Gold - Every 24 hours |-| Survival= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ x1 /Sethome ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Gold - Every 48 hours |-| Factions= ---- ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners (No SilkTouch) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Kit Gold - Every 24 hours Category:Ranks